Prof. Python
Professor Python was once Prof. Elrod Provarious, a former scientist working for Bio-Tech Labs, who exposed to an experimental mutagen, became a half-man half-reptilian mad scientist bent on ‘Evolving’ Mankind into the Perfect Lifeform. Characteristics *'Name': Prof. Python *'Real Name': Professor Elrod Provarious *'Age': 43 *'Hair': Black (black spine scales) *'Eyes': Yellow Red (formerly brown) *'Likes': Mutating humans into his army of ‘Evolved’ Beings, new opportunities for his experiments *'Dislikes': the Talbot Pack interfering with his plans, the Norwest Family *'Family': Unknown Background Once Prof. Elrod Provarious, an unremarkable biochemist and geneticist, who worked at Bio-Tech Labs (owned and funded by the Norwest Family). He helped his fellow friend and partner, Dr. E. Zygote create an experimental formula, VM 368, as a regenerative forest restorer that would repair the damages to rain forests and wilderness that had been affected by pollution and slash n’ burn outfits. However, Provarious saw more profit in it for himself, and attempted to steal it in order to sell it to the highest bidder. However, Ashley had stalled him long enough for Zygote to catch him, and a fight broke out, which ended when Ashley (as Queen) stopped him. but he subdued her with his silver cross, weakening her almost to death, but not enough to stop her from kicking him down, taking a fall down a flight of stairs, and spilling the chemical on himself. Before he could get away, his body spasmed, and then fell down, believing him dead, as well as causing Ashley to become guilt ridden by such an act. He was believed deceased... they were wrong. As his body remained at the morgue, the outer layer began to shed off, as he burst through his old human body to reveal he had been mutated into a half man, half snake-like reptilian man. He returned to Bio-Tech to get revenge, however he was defeated by the Talbot Pack and was put on ice. However, Provarious escaped to hide in the swamp near Everett’s more isolated areas, called himself Prof. Python, and ever since has tried to repeatedly take over to turn the state of Washington into his own personal bio-dome lab, starting with Everett as the capitol of his newfound nation, and with the expertise in the fields of biology, genetics, and robotics, he sought in attempting to mutate the citizens into the Perfect Beings like himself. Personality Prof. Python has been generally consistent throughout the story, and is stereotypically an insane mad scientist with delusions of grandeur and godhood. Due to his constant defeats at the hands of Peter Talbot and his Pack, mostly to Ashley, Python has become greatly unhinged. After his imprisonment in the abandoned Bio-Tech Particle Accelerator makeshift prison, he spends much of his time in his cell, creating plush toy versions of his mutated creatures and talking to them. And occasionally, or when he’s bored, he talks them as if they're real. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Snake/Reptile Mutant' His reptilian mutation grants him the following: *'Durable Hide' - his reptilian hide has allowed him to survive hits that would kill most beings *'Enhanced Strength' - usually with his tail, he is capable of lifting full grown people off the ground with it, as well as crushing an individual like an anaconda. *'Snake-like Skeleton': Like most snakes, his skeletal structure had been mutated from 250 bones to nearly millions of them. although still human in nature, he is capable of flexing and bending like a snake's body, which enables him to use his arms like tendrils in order to constrict his opponents, much like his tail. *'Venom' – his fangs and fingernail claws each possess a venom with different functions ranging around from poison, paralysis, and can spit it as a corrosive. Though the spitting originates from his mouth and fork tongue. *'Immunity' - he appears to be immune to poisons and toxins, and possibly most terrestrial diseases *'Blood' - his blood is a mutagenic chemical itself, as he fed mosquitos off of his hand, which then mutated in monstrous forms. *'Regeneration '- He may also have the ability to regenerate, as the formula that mutated him was designed for specifically that purpose. Skills *'Intellect': He possesses a brilliant vast knowledge of genetics and mutagenic formulas. **'Biology' **'Genetics' Equipment * Lab * Lab Equipment Galleries Professor Python.jpg|Character reference and former human form Voice Actor Frank Welker Trivia *Prof. Python's character was inspired by Dr. Viper from the cartoon Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron, as well as the Spider-Man villain, the Lizard. Navigation Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deadly Vipers Category:Scientific Minds Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker